


Love and Lust

by IntrovertedQueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Science Husbands, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedQueer/pseuds/IntrovertedQueer
Summary: Bruce and Tony are happily married, the Avengers are assembled and Tony reveals which avenger Bruce has a crush on.Spoiler, it’s Clint. Those arms man...





	Love and Lust

Tony groaned against the bright white light filtering past his eyelids, and moved his arm up to block it.  
“Glad to see you are awake Mr Stark!”  
Tony groaned and blinked open his tired eyes.  
“…wha…?”  
“You passed out after the explosion, Mr Stark. As far as we can tell there has been no lasting damage, you are free to leave when you want”  
Tony sighed as his memories can flooding back. The Avengers had assembled to answer a call of half-robot, half-organic aliens that were congregated in Central Park, terrorising tourists and locals alike.

Leaving the medical wing, Tony made his way to the Avengers conference room. This was one of a very few missions since the New York attacks, and it was still obvious that the team had a long way to go towards working together cohesively.

Tong seemed to always rub the other team members the wrong way, apart from Bruce, who didn’t really count since they had been married for a good few years before the Avengers had even assembled for the first time. Tony perked up considerably at the thought of his husband, who was always sleepy and sloppy post-hulk out. Tony smiled as he entered the room where the others were, Bruce curled up asleep on one of the chairs.

“You good, Stark?”  
Tony rolled his eyes at Steve’s question. Obviously he was good, or he would be back in the medical bay; he bit his tongue though, Bruce has asked him (read: told him) that he should be making more of an effort to get along with the team, particularly Steve.  
“Sure, I’m good as ever!” Tony said lightly, just about managing not to sound sarcastic. “ I’m ready to get home though, so if you don’t mind…” he trailed off, stepping towards Bruce to gently shake him awake. He carded his fingers through Bruce’s hair, brushing his curls from his face and gently stroked the side of his face. Bruce made a sleepy, happy noise and nuzzled his hand slightly before slowing blinking open wide, wet eyes.

“Mmm…?...’ony?”  
“I’m here, baby, time to take you home, okay?”  
Bruce nodded as his eyes slipped closed again, completely exhausted from raging around New York. Tony also knew from talking to him before that his body ached, after his muscles stretched and bones broke to expand and become Hulk; he felt a deep ache everywhere that Hulk had been hit.  
“A little help, Steve?”  
“What?”  
“Well I can’t carry him to my jet myself, can I?”  
Steve sighed and bent down to pick up Bruce bridal style, before following Tony out to his private jet.  
“You need a lift to New York, Cap?”  
“Sure- if it’s no trouble?”  
“What about us too?”  
Steve and Tony turned to look at Clint and Natasha climbing aboard the jet. Tony just grinned at them, he had no problem with showing off when given the opportunity.

The jet had landed after a peaceful and uneventful trip to Stark Tower, where the team were gathered in the penthouse lounge area while Tony helped Bruce into bed. He came back out to see them all waiting for…? Wait… why were they still here and not going home? Unless…  
“If you guys are going to crash here then there are spare rooms down the corridor. The first one on the left is mine but all the others are empty.”  
The others nod in the affirmative and made their way to bed. Tony smiled. He had a plan for Clint, based on something Bruce had told him a while ago. He just hoped he stuck around long enough for it to play out, because he would do anything for his husband- not that this would be a hardship!

  
Clint looks around his room curiously. JARVIS has woken him up with an 11:00am alarm; later than he had ever woken up recently, but, he supposed, he did stop an alien invasion yesterday. He was exhausted.  
“JARVIS?”  
“Yes, Mr Barton? Can I assist you?”  
“Call me Clint” he replies, as a reflex before asking “is anyone else up?”  
“Sir is in the kitchen currently making coffee and eating breakfast: Captain Rodgers and Ms Romanoff have been called into another mission at SHIELD”

Right. Time to brave the awkwardness of a morning spent at someone else’s house. Clint pulled on a tank top and basketball shorts he found in the wardrobe and made his way into the kitchen where Tony stood, shirtless and drinking a cup of dark coffee. The smell of various breakfast foods wafted through the air, causing Clint’s stomach to growl, announcing his presence.

“Hey there, Birdy!” Tony grinned at him. Odd, it seemed like he was genuinely happy to see him.  
“Hi, you got food I can have?”  
Tony gestured at the huge amount of food spread over the kitchen island.  
“Help yourself”  
Clint must be more tired than he thought, because for a second there he swore Tony had winked at him.

Clint had just settled down to eat, when a sleepy and dopey looking Bruce padded into the kitchen, wearing an oversized T-shirt that was slipping from one shoulder and a pair of tight, purple boxer briefs. He looked…cute? Clint shook himself, where did that thought even come from? Clearly Tony agreed though, because his eyes softened and he let out a coo as Bruce shuffled into his waiting arms.

“Tony…” Bruce’s words came out slightly muffled as he spoke them into the crook of Tony’s neck “’s cold wi’out you…”  
“Sorry, baby, I had to get breakfast for the others” He soothed as he put down his coffee to wrap his strong arms low around Bruce’s slim waist, causing his baggy T-shirt to ride up slightly, exposing his boxers underneath that clung tight to his ass. Clint gulped. They made an attractive image, Bruce’s peachy ass and ruffled curls contrasted with Tony’s bare, toned chest and grey sweatpants that clung low on his hips.

Tony leaned down to whisper something inaudible in Bruce’s ear, who spun around, apparently seeing Clint for the first time.  
“H…hi” He squeaked, before clearing his throat and asking “Did you sleep okay? It was a hard battle yesterday” He was finally waking up out of his post Hulk daze, and sounded genuinely concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Doc” he folded his arms as he adjusted his position sat at the table, and watched in bemusement as Bruce’s eyes were drawn to his arms and chest. First he has Tony winking at him and now Bruce was checking him out?  
I really am tired huh?

“Coffee, baby?”  
Bruce hummed a yes, distracted by his staring at Clint before he snapped out of it and turned, blushing, to receive his coffee and a sloppy kiss from his husband. Clint suddenly was very aware that this was Tony and Bruce’s home. Their private home, where Clint was unknowingly intruding. He should have left when the others did…

“When do you guys need me out of here?”  
“No, Clint, we don’t want you gone.” Bruce said with an easy smile, as Tony stood close to hug him from behind. Bruce smiled and shut his eyes, content to lean against Tony and trust him to hold him up. Clint felt like he was watching something private, something intimate.  
“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, Birdy. I’ve got some new arrows I’d like you to test and you can use the training room downstairs whenever you like”

  
Over the next few weeks that Clint stayed at Stark Tower, he spent his time during the day training while the two scientists worked in the labs after all three of them shared their breakfast. In the evenings, surprisingly, Clint was invited to eat diner with them both and watch films or TV shows. The trust between them grew as they spent more time hanging out together, and Clint found that he genuinely enjoyed their company; he considered them his friends. As time progressed, Clint began to feel less and less like he was intruding and more like he belonged there. He also learnt some very important things about them both, which included;

1: Bruce was either adorable and soft, or snarky and quick witted, depending on the day.

2: Tony liked to flirt with Clint, and seemed to be genuinely trying to keep him around.

3: They were both scary smart, and once they started bouncing ideas back and forth, Clint had no hope of keeping up.

4: Bruce adored Tony, and Tony would do anything for Bruce- anything at all.

For some reason, the intensity of their love surprised Clint, because it seemed for the rest of the world Tony did what he liked, when he liked and no one could stop him. But for Bruce, Tony would sacrifice his whole world, just to make him smile that soft, sweet smile. They were sat on the sofa now, cuddled up together with Bruce sitting between Tony’s legs and resting against his chest, both stretched out along the length of the sofa. As always, Tony had his arms wrapped about Bruce tightly, holding onto him as he nuzzled and snuffled his hair. Bruce sighed contentedly as he squirmed closer and closed his eyes, prompting a delighted smile from Tony.

Clint smiled despite himself and looked up at the same time as Tony did, meeting his eyes. The two men shared an odd moment, just looking at each other, as if they wanted to say something but didn’t know what. Tony finally looked away as Bruce curled into him, asleep and breathing deeply. He pulled his husband onto his lap fully and kissed the top of his head. Bruce just sighed in response, still asleep.

Clint wondered, not for the first time, what was going on?

  
Of course, the quiet couldn’t last forever, as the call the assemble came in. This time, the battle consisted of an X-men gone rogue. The fight was long and by the end of it, Tony had ended up in the medical wing- again. Clint entered the room to see Tony still unconscious with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Bruce was slumped in the chair next to the bed, exhausted after a transformation but unwilling to move from his husbands side.  
“Hey” said Clint, softly “How’s he doing?”  
Bruce didn’t reply, but looked up blearily through tired eyes, a look of deep concern on his face. He looked back at Tony, head resting on the side of the bed, eyes slipping closed again, just as Tony blinked awake.

“Uuughhhh, what the fuck!?” Tony grumbled as he woke; a SHIELD nurse bustled into the room, telling Tony that his broken ribs mean that he should lie down and rest for the next few days. He rolled his eyes but agreed, before turning his head to talk to Clint.  
“Birdy…”  
“Hey Tony, you need anything?”  
“I need to sleep for the next year… I don’t think I can engineer my way out of this one.” Clint had to suppress a laugh at how miserable Tony sounded at the concept.  
“Look after my Brucie for me?”  
Clint’s head snapped up, but Tony had already passed out again from the painkillers.

The nurse came back into the room, holding papers for Clint to sign to say that Tony would be fine resting at home. Clint was told to get to the jet to go home with Bruce while Tony was wheeled out by Stark Industries employees. Sometimes, Clint thought, it pays to be a billionaire. He still couldn’t believe that Tony had trusted him to take care of Bruce. Bruce. The single most important and precious thing to Tony in the world.

“Come on, Doc”  
Bruce whimpered as he was shaken awake, latching onto Clint as he aided him in standing. Clint hesitated for a second before lifting Bruce up into his strong arms, much like Steve had done last time. Except this time Bruce was awake. He looked up at Clint, wide eyed and flushed with embarrassment at being carried like a child. It suddenly occurred to Clint what to say to soothe him in his confused and sleepy state.  
“Don’t worry, Doc, Tony asked me to take care of you”

At that, Bruce settled into Clint’s arms, happy to do anything that Tony had decided was for the best. The absolute trust Bruce had in Tony melted Clint’s heart. It seemed that Bruce was in ‘adorable’ mode today. Bruce nuzzled his chest as he walked over to the jet, and refused to let go of him when he tried to deposit Bruce on the seat.  
“Bruce, you gotta sit…”  
Bruce opened his eyes to look pleadingly at Clint.  
“Cuddle?”  
Clint felt his heart melt for the second time that day.

Bruce ended up in Clint’s lap for the entire flight back, while Tony slept on, in the bed at the back of the jet. After they had landed, Clint helped both Tony and Bruce into their shared bed and started to make his way back to his room but was stopped by Bruce tugging on his hand, pulling him back towards the bed.  
“Bruce? Are you okay?”  
“Sleep here”  
Bruce smiled softly at him, shuffling over to the middle of the bed to make room for him. Clint hesitated, but was just too tired to disagree, and so joined the couple in sleep.

  
Since ‘That Night’ as Clint was calling it in his head, it seemed that Bruce had joined Tony in flirting endlessly with him. It all came to a head one day in Stark Tower gym. Clint was half way through his lifts when he heard murmuring to the side of him. He looked over to see a crimson-flushed Bruce watching him with eyes blown wide as Tony stood behind him, arms round his waist, talking quietly into his ear. Whatever he was saying was causing Bruce to whimper and gaze at Clint longingly. Clint paused in lifting the weight.

“Don’t stop the show now, Birdy, you wouldn’t want to deprive us of the view now would you?”  
Clint dropped the weight and moved closer to the entwined couple. Tony looked at him hopefully.  
“Want to touch?” He asked, addressing his question to them both. Tony grinned wide as Bruce immediately reached out to stroke along one arm, thick with muscle.

“Hmmm… is he strong, baby? You like that, huh? Like that we could pick you up, hold you down?”  
Bruce’s pupils dilated and his breathing hitched,  
“Yes, Tony I like it, I want it, please!”  
“Fuck, Bruce” Clint breathed, but he had no time to contemplate the thoughts this inspired as Tony tugged him forwards to kiss him, pressing Bruce in-between them as they shared a dirty kiss.  
“Bed, now,” gasped out Tony as they broke apart. Clint and Bruce groaned in response as they made their way to the elevator.

They all fell out of the elevator when it reached the penthouse, and they somehow made their way to Tony and Bruce’s bedroom, kissing and groping each other on the way. Clint looked around their room as they all stripped their clothes off. A huge, California-king sized bed was in the centre of the room, draped in red silk sheets, and backlit by the huge window that took up the entire far wall. The room screamed luxury and Clint couldn’t believe he thought his room up here was excessive; compared to this, it was nothing.

“What do you want, Birdy?” Tony asked as he moved next to him, placing his hand on his lower back, kissing his neck.  
“Anything” he gasped out, as Tony bit the junction between neck and shoulder gently.  
“Mind if we fulfil one of Brucie’s fantasies about us all together?” Bruce blushed at being outed like this.

After the avengers had first come together in New York, Bruce and Tony had been laying in bed together, kissing and groping each other lazily in the morning sun. Tony had brought up the discussion of which avenger they would rather sleep with, just out of interest, but he hadn’t expected Bruce’s reaction. He had blushed and admitted that he had a thing for Clint, after having seen him in battle. Tony had grinned and teased him, touching him while dirty-talking various scenarios involving a heated three-way. After that, it became a go-to topic on conversion when trying to fluster each other.

“Err… no, go ahead” Clint was amused to know he had been the subject of such fantasies, and was curious as to what they wanted to do with him. Tony gestured Bruce forwards, and kissed him sloppily and dirty before pushing him down to his knees. Tony held his cock in the direction of Bruce’s mouth,  
“Come on baby, suck me, you know you want it”, then groaned, long and low, as Bruce licked at the head before bobbing his head down his whole length. Tony guided one of Clint’s hands to tug at Bruce’s hair along with his hand, fucking Bruce’s mouth on his cock.

“Fuck… Bruce…”  
“I think Clint wants a go, baby” Tony pulled Bruce from his cock, just to push him down onto Clint’s cock instead.  
“Oh shit…nnnngh” Clint let out a strangled sound, as Bruce moaned around his length. He looked up at them both with huge, tearful eyes through his lashes, red, swollen lips stretched and slicked with spit, drooling around the thick cock. They continued sharing and taking turns at fucking Bruce’s mouth until Tony gasped out.  
“Unng, I’m close… baby, we gotta stop if you want us to fuck you”  
Bruce reluctantly let Tony pull out, as Clint made a pleased noise at the thought of fucking Bruce’s ass.

Bruce stood and climbed onto the bed, chest down, ass in the air with his back curved.  
“How do you want to be opened up, baby?”  
“Rim me”  
Tony and Clint let out twin groans and pounced onto the bed.  
“You ever rimmed someone before, Birdy?”  
Clint shook his head in the negative, but this just caused Tony to grin. He reached out to slap Bruce’s ass cheekily, before pulling his cheeks apart and licking a stripe up from his balls to his ass. Sucking at the rim, he fucked his tongue in and out, licking him open. When he finally pulled back, his face was slick with spit, as was Bruce’s fluttering hole.  
“Your turn, Birdy”

Clint tentatively licked across Bruce’s asshole, and began to imitate what he had seen Tony do. All the while, Bruce moaned and whimpered, gasped and groaned.  
“Uh, uh, uh, uh”  
Bruce pushed his ass back, trying to force Clint’s tongue deeper. Tony urged Clint back to pour lube directly into Bruce’s hole, pushing his fingers in to help stretch him open. He was pretty loose already from being rimmed for so long.

“Go lie under him, Birdy, I wanna see him ride you”  
They shuffled around on the bed, adjusting their positions until Clint’s cock was positioned just under Bruce’s ass. He sank all the way down in one thrust, and began to lift himself up and drop back down, fucking himself on Clint’s rock hard cock. After a few moment, Bruce stopped bouncing as Tony pushed two fingers in alongside Clint; Bruce moaned at the stretch. Tony continued to finger him before adding more lube and slowly sinking his cock into Bruce’s ass, rubbing against Clint inside and making all three men cry out.

“Just fuck me, already”  
Tony began to thrust, and wet, sloppy noises from Bruce’s hole filled the air. Speeding up his thrusts, Tony and Clint climbed closer and closer to the edge, pushed over into orgasm by Bruce’s walls spasming around their cocks as he came untouched. Bruce collapsed on top of Clint, both softening cocks slipping out to leave Bruce’s hole gaping open and leaking cum obscenely. Tony pushed their cum back in with a finger and reached into his bedside table to pull out a thick butt plug.  
“To keep you nice and loose and open for the morning, baby” Tony responded when Bruce made a questioning noise at the feeling of the toy plugging his hole. Finally, Tony flopped down next to Bruce on the bed, Clint on his other side.

“I hope this was everything you wanted, Bruce”  
Clint asked, already drowsy and closing his eyes.  
“It was perfect, Clint, thank you”  
“No thank you, baby” Tony said with a laugh, snuggling closer, “sleep now, and we’ll discuss where to take Clint on a date in the morning. Lights, JARVIS”


End file.
